


So Put It On Me

by Rococo92



Series: Talking Body [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Simon watch QaF and Spartacus, Bi Simon Lewis, Intro to Gay Ships, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococo92/pseuds/Rococo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to If We're Talking Body and You've Got A Perfect One. Alec tries to gain some knowledge on How to be the Best Gay Shadowhunter TM he can possibly be in unexpected places with unexpected people. Simon introduces him to the wonderful world of gay ships in TV shows with minimal trauma and Alec gathers up the courage to try something new with Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Put It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard finding good complilations of Queer as Folk and Spartacus. As a result of my, ahem, research, I have started watching Spartacus again and I forgot all about Barca and Pietros (sobs)  
> Oh well. Here is Alec being introduced to some of my fave shows and ships. Also, blowjobs for beginners.

Alec's hands are shaking a bit as he drags the laptop closer, as if that will somehow make what he's about to look up more private. He really should've done this when he first started noticing other boys, when he knew that the Institute's straight-focussed sex-ed really wasn't all that relevant for him. He'd been curious, sure, but also way too scared of what he now knew about himself to do anything about it. Besides, how does one go about finding out about gay sex when every single person you know is a Shadowhunter (and family). Homosexuality doesn't exist in the Shadowhunter world. 

In the back of his mind, Alec knew even then that _that_ was bullshit, but he couldn't help feel alone, like he was the only one feeling this way. That feeling had stretched all the way until he was 18 and somewhere along the line, he'd also managed to go and fall for his _parabatai_ of all people. It was like life couldn't get any worse for him and then they'd met Clary and her sidekick. 

God, how Alec had detested her in the beginning. He was jealous, yes, but also threatened because she saw right through him. The way she'd confronted him about his feelings for Jace- like it was nothing. Like having feelings for someone wasn't incredibly dangerous. Like he wasn't wrong for even feeling like that in the first place. Understanding him was exactly the wrong thing for her to do at that point, but now he liked her all the more for it. She hadn't shrunk back from his horrible temper, had just thrown it back at him in a way that calmed down his anger and had forced him to confront his feelings for Jace and his self-disgust. 

There was one more thing about meeting Clary that he didn't regret so much, after all, and that was meeting Magnus Bane. 

The man is still largely an enigma to him. How anyone could live such a long life and still be relatively unknown to Shadowhunters is beyond him. He's noticed that Magnus likes to embellish, or even outright lie sometimes, about things like his age or what he was or was not involved in. He thinks it's really around 400, since that was about the time the first vague mentions of a cat-eyed man started appearing in the books, but who knows, really. That's a secret for Magnus to confide in him, if he ever earns the right to know. 

So yeah, Magnus mystifies him. He's so unreadable at times that Alec just wants to clutch at him, tear him apart (lovingly, of course), bit by bit until he comes to the centre of Magnus, who he is without the armour of make-up, clothes and witty remarks. The urge is so strong sometimes that he really needs to restrain himself not to say anything, which in turn leads to some pretty impressive internal angsting. 

Alec's never been more aware that he's barely out of his teens. 

So, yes, here he is looking at his laptop, the cursor blinking in the Google searchbar. He can't make himself type the words- it just sounds so stupid.  
How to... Make an ancient Warlock fall in love with you?  
How to... Make that ancient Warlock feel better than he ever has before without having any experience whatsoever?  
How to...show the man you might be falling in love with that you care without actually having to say the words because they stick in your throat?  
How to...be the best gay you you can be?

Alec shuts the laptop, already defeated without even typing. Jesus, he doesn't even know any other gay people and it's not like he's gonna ask Magnus to teach him everything he knows. That would take the fun out of showing him. 

Maybe if he'd watched more T.V. or movies, he might have picked something up from there. The only one he knows who likes watching T.V. are Simon and Clary. It's not like he can ask for recommendations, right?

He slides his phone out of his pocket, hesitating over the Whatsapp button. He types and deletes the message a few times, before he bites the bullet and presses send. 

**13:45 Alec**   
Do you have any recommendations for TV? 

**13:48 Clary**   
Like the thing or the shows?

Alec is once again amazed at Clary's ability to roll with the punches. 

**13:48 Alec**  
The shows

**13:49 Clary**   
Depends what you're into. Simon is more the expert than I am. 

It takes him a while to send his reply. 

**13:54 Alec**   
No I mean tvshows for me. You know. With people like me

**13:55 Clary**   
Believe it or not, that is more Simon's department than mine. He totally ships Nagron. 

Alec doesn't understand what that last bit means, so he just sends Simon a message instead. He figures Clary will tell him anyway. 

**14:00 Alec**   
Clary said you know a lot of tvshows. What is Nagron? Something to do with boats?

When Simon finally texts back, it is riddled with exclamation marks and emojis. 

**14:16 Simon**   
Okay! Yes, I got this! :D you need to watch Spartacus dude. It's totally your vibe. ~_- Stoic gladiator falls in love with a short, feisty bodyslave and they fight together against the Romans. Of course it's technically about Spartacus but Nagron is my life  <3 Also, if you have a lot of time, watch Queer as Folk. It's a bit older but all about gay dudes. ;) You might learn something actually. If anything you should watch the best bits on youtube, there are a ton of compilations. You might actually be able to relate to Justin, now that I think about it. Sorry this text is really long, we should just meet up and I can show you ^^ 

Alec reads it a couple times over, because he can just hear Simon rambling all of these things (he really never shuts up) and then he texts him back because why the fuck not. He's in now, might as well go all the way. 

**14:26 Alec**   
When are you free. Meet where?

**14:27 Simon**   
Well seeing as I am actually supposed to be sleeping right now, you either need to come to the hotel or wait until sundown. 

Sometimes Alec forgets Simon is a vampire, because he's still so _utterly_ Mundane. He has a feeling that is exactly what is what Raphael likes about him, however much he gripes about the fledgling. 

He doesn't like the hotel much, but he doesn't know where else they could possibly meet up, so he agrees to meet Simon there. He hopes that most of the other vamps will be asleep, as they should be. He does not want to make this any more embarrassing than it already is. 

When he arrives at Hotel Dumort, the sun is shining brightly in the sky. It looks decrepit as ever from the outside, and Mundanes are nowhere to be found. They instinctively stay away from the wretched place. Alec makes his way to the alley, where one of the entrances is. He considers knocking, but whoever is awake most likely already knows he's there, anyway. 

He goes inside, blinking rapidly at the darkness that engulfs him. The hotel smells dusty and old on the less-used lower levels, but he knows the upper levels are decadent and kept clean. He's barely taken two steps before the back of neck prickles with the sense of awareness. He twirls around, Seraph-blade glowing in his hand. He looks straight into Simon's grinning face, fangs out but eyes amused. 

"Gotcha!" He exclaims proudly. "Raph's been teaching me how to sneak up on people." 

"I didn't know the two of you were close enough for nicknames," Alec observes lazily. Simon ducks his head, rubbing his hair. "He hates it when I call him that, actually." 

"Does he?" He asks flatly. He's pretty sure there's something going on there, but he doesn't really care enough to get involved in that mess. 

"Anyway," Simon bounces back easily, "Let's go to my room." 

Time for _Alec's_ embarrassment, then. 

"Everyone else is sleeping, don't worry," Simon reassures him as he leads Alec upstairs. "I'm still not really used to sleeping during the day, so."

Simon's room looks like a teenage boy's should, even though the furniture is extravagant. There are clothes strewn everywhere and piled up on one ornate chair. He has hung up posters of drawn characters, some bands and a couple of pictures of him and Clary and Maureen. The shelves have little figurines on them, monsters, dragons and what looks like the Mundane concept of the Fair Folk, some of them still in their packaging. It's unquestionably obvious that Simon is a nerd. 

Simon's laptop is open on the table in front of his couch, several tabs open in his internetbrowser. There are a couple of cans of coke and a bag of chips, along with a printed out list of references. 

"You've gone all out, I see." He remarks, throwing himself onto the couch in a relaxed sprawl he doesn't actually feel. He wrings his hands together nervously. "What have you got?" 

Simon's dark eyes light up as he takes his place next to Alec, clicking on one of the videos. It's a compilation of best scenes from "Queer as Folk". It's mostly guys dancing to pulsating music at first, some of them in tiny glittery shorts. They are followed by shots of a dark haired guy grabbing a younger blonde one and without any further warning, they are having sex in various positions. Alec's cheeks feel like they are on fire and he looks away from the screen to give Simon an incredulous stare. 

"Sorry, too much?" The vampire asks with a wince. "I probably should have eased you into that one. How about this one? It's all the funniest scenes, and I mean, there are a lot because this show is a national treasure and a one-of-a-kind because it's arguably better than the British original one even though that one has Charlie Hunham, so it should automatically be a winner." 

Once again, Alec really has no idea what he is talking about, but settles back into the couch as he watches an orange-haired woman named Debbie wise-crack at a bunch of gay dudes. Some guy named Emmet is absolutely hilarious and actually reminds him of Magnus a little bit. He can certainly picture - and has seen- Magnus wearing some of the outfits he's wearing. 

Then, the next thing he knows, he's watching Debbie ask Emmet and Ted for blowjob-tips. They are performing fellatio on a bunch of dildo's, while Debbie looks on, as horrified as Alec feels. He almost chokes on a sip of coke. 

"Simon," Alec says, jaw clenched. "Are you trying to tell me something?" 

"No, _no_ , I swear. I haven't watched these in ages so I totally forgot about it - never mind, let's just go to Spartacus, okay. The whole warrior thing is totally your...thing." 

They open the bag of chips, and focus on the videos as the playlist goes by.  
Alec can appreciate the battle scenes, the way the gladiotors practice and fight. The way they storm the villa, killing any in their path that offer resistance and rid the slaves of their chains, literal and figurative. The smaller man seems oddly irritated with having been freed and tries to murder the man in charge, but instead of killing him for it, they train him to become a warrior like them, so that he may grow independent. 

Along the way, the tall German gladiator learns to appreciate him and when he kisses him, it's not even a surprise for Alec. It seems so natural, the affection and passion between them. The others don't even blink an eye at the development and it stirs something in his tummy, to see them being accepted like that. During their more passionate kisses, Alec notices their height difference, how similar it is to his and Magnus', how Nasir needs to reach up in order to kiss Agron, the same way that Magnus needs to stretch up on his toes in order to kiss Alec. 

Simon may have even made a good suggestion with this one, but Alec can't help but feel watched as he watches the storyline unfold, as if he is meant to react in a certain way. He makes a mental note to watch Spartacus when he ever gets the time and turns to Simon. 

"This is it?" 

Simon frowns, as if insulted Alec isn't more visibly into it. 

"Well I have a lot more. Have you heard of Tumblr?" Simon enthuses, clicking to a website. "It will really be the best education you can get into shipper life, basically."

"Is it necessary?" Alec says. "It sounds ominous." 

"Oh it will be awful." Simon says cheerfully. "You're gonna love it. Just set up an account and give in to the madness."

"You're not making this sound good at all." Alec says wearily. He looks at the screen, seeing a bunch of moving pictures followed by writing in all caps and dotted with hashtags. He doesn't even want to know what the hell a Hannigram is, at this point. 

"I know." Simon continues, tone upbeat as ever. "I feel like your fairy godmother or something - pun not intended." 

Alec narrows his eyes at him, and gets up from the couch, brushing away crumbs. He snatches up the list of recommendations and folds it up before stuffing it in the back pocket of his jeans. 

"Okay, so this was...fun and all, but I think I've had enough education for today." Alec tells Simon as he inches towards the door. The vampire looks annoyingly unfazed as Alec makes his hasty escape. 

 

When he gets outside, the sun is setting and it's gotten colder. He thinks about returning to the institute, but Magnus' place is closer from here. He is practically vibrating with the need to see the Warlock. He considers grabbing a cab, but a walk usually helps clear his mind. After this afternoon, he certainly could use it. 

He pulls up the hood of his fleece-lines hoodie and stuff his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. He can't stop thinking about what he saw this afternoon, how he'd never even known these programs existed, had never heard of these wonderful stories and would most likely never have seen them without Simon of all people to introduce it to him. 

Will he ever have friends like Emmet, Ted, Brian en Michael? To go out dancing, for dinner, having fun? Friends who would offer to teach him new things? 

Perhaps he should count Simon, as annoying as he may be, among his new group of friends. Someone other than what he has known his whole life. Someone he could learn from, in fact. Although not all he had wanted to learn today. 

All too soon, he has reached Magnus' loft, looming impressively before him. He rings the doorbell, and Magnus' voice booms out at him. "WHO DARES DISTURB THE GREAT MAGNUS BANE?" 

Alec chuckles at the familiar greeting. "Alec," he answers. 

"Alexander," Magnus greets him, tone suddenly much more friendly. "Door's open."

He trudges up the stairs and pushes open the door. Magnus is lounging on the couch, silky dressing gown dwarfing his slight frame. He's holding a glass of wine between his elegant fingers, cat eyes twinkling as he regards him. 

"Good evening, darling. Where have you been? You look positively rosy." 

Alec feels his cheeks, flush from the cold. "Just out walking. I was at Hotel Dumort-"

Magnus raises an eyebrow,"What on earth were you doing in that hellhole?" 

"Believe it or not, I was visiting Simon." Alec says, taking a seat next to Magnus when the Warlock lifts his feet. He places them back on Alec's lap, wiggling his painted toes. 

"I wasn't aware the two of you were friends." Magnus comments lightly, stroking Alec's thigh with his foot. 

"We aren't. Or weren't, at least. He has a habit of talking too much." Alec tells him, thinking of Simon's exitable rantings. 

"So you are friends _now_ ?" Magnus continues, eyes narrowed curiously. 

"He helped me with something today. I was looking for something to watch on television. He showed me some things." 

Magnus perks up, always up for entertainment. "Such as? Please say Project Runway." 

Alec looks at him with a side-glance, as if to say _'Really?'_

"Spartacus, actually. But your guess was close." 

Magnus looks amused, quirking his mouth up. "I can see where you would find the appeal." 

"You've seen it?" Alec turns to him, surprised. He hadn't thought Magnus was the type for violence. 

"Honey, there are half-naked men fighting each other, forming relationships that border on the homo-erotic - or surpassing it. Why wouldn't I watch it?" Magnus answers, before taking a sip of his wine. 

"Of course, I also watched it for the nostalgia." He adds solemnly, before Alec can zero in on being called _honey_ . 

Alec rolls his eyes. "I know you're not that old, Magnus." 

"I can certainly guarantee you the men weren't nearly as handsome back then as the men who portray them now." Magnus sniffs haughtily. He waves a hand at the television, which immediately springs to life. The familar face of Spartacus stares back at him, looking wet and bedraggled. 

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we? You simply must experience this show from start to finish."

Magnus clicks his fingers and a second glass of wine appears on the table beside the couch. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable, dearest."

Alec bends over Magnus' legs, still on his lap, to take off his shoes. His socked feet scratch at the fluffy carpet and he leans back against the couch, a little closer to Magnus than before. He rests his hands on Magnus' bare, golden legs, stroking the soft hairs and even softer skin absentmindedly. He drinks his wine and pets Magnus until Chairman Meow gets jealous and jumps on top of Magnus' legs, demanding attention. 

"Jealous, were we?" Magnus drawls, as if the little cat can understand him. Alec isn't sure he actually can't, if the way the Chairman looks at Magnus occasionally is any indication. He just obliges the cat and continues his petting, eyes focussed on the screen. 

"Before Nasir and Agron, we had Barca and Pietro. A truly beautiful love story." Magnus muses as the two men sit next to each other, Barco caressing his dove while Pietro gazes at the gladiator lovingly. 

"I take it Seamus showed you their story?" Magnus asks, when Alec doesn't ask who they are. 

"Simon," Alec corrects automatically. "He showed me some 'compilations'." He uses his hands to make the air quotes, earning a grumpy _mrow_ from the Chairman and a startled yelp from Magnus as his legs are pricked by the cat's claws.  
He immediately sets his hands back to the task and the little devil relaxes, purring like an engine. 

"Well, they don't happen until the next season- or technically, the one after that, but season one is really vital to the rest of the story. If we want to watch this in chronological order, we should start with "Gods of the Arena", actually." Magnus explains. "But I think we will watch this in the order the seasons came out. It doesn't matter much, in terms of storyline." 

"Let's just finish one episode, okay? I already feel like I've been slacking off all day just watching tv." Alec retorts, that familiar feeling of intimidation creeping up on him. Mundane life comes so easily for Magnus, who's been alive for so long. How can he still be so in touch with it? 

Alec realizes he has probably been raised very sheltered from the rest of the world, something he couldn't see until he finally stepped out of his comfort zone and broad ened his spectrum of friends. 

"I can practically hear you thinking," Magnus interrupts his epiphany, sensitive to Alec's state of mind as always, "Just sit back and watch. It's the purpose of television, after all."

Alec carefully maneuvers himself so that he is half lying on top of Magnus, careful not to disturb the Chairman too much, who he can still reach to scratch at his ears. His ear is pressed agains Magnus' chest, legs poking over the arm of the couch to accomodate his long limbs. Magnus gives a satisfied sigh and strokes Alec's hair. 

After two episodes, Alec starts nodding off. Magnus' hand has long since stilled in his hair, the Warlock's heavy breathing indicating he's deep in sleep. He burrows closer to Magnus' warmth and winds an arm around his chest, before giving himself over to sleep. 

When he wakes up, it is because his bladder is begging for relief. His face is smushed between Magnus's neck and shoulder, the other man having turned in his sleep to face him. He's still holding Magnus close, but their legs are intertwined now. The Chairman is nowhere to be seen. The apartment is dark, the TV the only source of light. He can only make out that there is yet another fight happening. He looks at Magnus, his face slack in sleep, plush mouth gaping a little. His make-up has smeared in the corners of his eyes. He looks adorable and Alec really doesn't want to disturb him, but he really needs to pee. 

As gently as he can, he extracts himself from Magnus' limbs. Once he's free, he tries to lift himself from the couch, but there is very little leverage where he's trapped against the back of it, so he just tips himself sideways onto the floor with a thump. Luckily, Magnus' carpet is thick, so it softens his landing a bit. 

He does, however, manage to wake up Magnus.

"Mhhh Alec. What're you doin'" He mumbles, squinting down at Alec, still in a heap on the floor.  
"Trying to go to the bathroom without waking you up." Alec says sheepily as he rises, rubbing his sore ass. 

"Hmm..." Magnus sighs sleepily. "Silly Nephilim. Nothing gets past me." 

"So I see," Alec says. "Even when you're sleeping."

"Go do your thing," Magnus waves him off, before rubbing his eyes. "I will make dinner." 

As Alec suspected, making dinner means stealing dinner from some unsuspecting restaurant, but he is hungry, so he's not going to complain - this time. Instead, he grabs an eggroll and dips it into sweet-chilli sauce. Magnus is expertly wielding a pair of chopsticks to pick up pieces of chicken and vegetables, drenched in a tasty black bean sauce. 

"So, what brought on this foray into popular media?" Magnus questions once they have both eaten enough and are back on the couch. 

Alec stills beside him, not sure he wants to answer - or how to answer.  
"Curiousity?" Magnus muses. "How on earth did Sean convince you to watch Spartacus?" 

Latching on, Alec repeats Simon's words. "He thought I would enjoy the fight scenes." 

Magnus laughs. "Of course, but there is more than just graphic fight scenes, or haven't you noticed already?" 

Alec grimaces. He certainly had noticed the rather graphic sex scenes- most of them between a straight couple. 

"I think he wanted me to see uhm...Nasir and Agron, actually." Alec confesses. "I asked him for shows that...someone like me might like."

Magnus turns to look at him, offended. "Why didn't you ask me?" 

Although this was not the question Alec was expecting, it isn't the question he wants to answer either. He does it anyway, because Magnus will likely pry it out of him eventually and he might as well just get it over with now. 

"I don't want you to teach me everything, you know? That way, nothing I'll ever do will surprise you anymore." Once he's said it, he feels so relieved that this must have been weighing on him more than he'd noticed. Magnus's reply only relaxes him further.

"Oh darling, you will always surprise me, don't worry. But what exactly were you hoping to learn from a T.V. show?" 

"I - you know you're the first...non-straight person I've ever met." Alec starts, to which Magnus adds:"That you know of."  
"That I know of..." Alec repeats with a glare. "So I don't know how to do any of this. How to be in a relationship with another guy - or a relationship period. How to do...certain things people do in relationships. How to act, how to - be me, now that I'm out." He continues, waving his hands to emphasize his meaning. 

Magnus looks upset. "Alexander, there is no 'way' to act now. You do whatever feels right to you, at that moment. If you're unsure of something, or you want to try something new, just tell me. If you're not ready for something, please tell me. There is no one way to have a relationship, nor is there one right way to be gay. You're still you - you've just let yourself accept this part of you. It doesn't have to change anything, or if it does, then that's fine too." 

Alec lets out a long stream of air he hadn't been aware he was holding in. "I know that. Like, logically, I know all of that. But when I think about you, I just want to do so many things with you that I get a bit lost, sometimes." 

Magnus' eyes are suspiously glittery as he stares at Alec. "I get lost with you, too. I might seem like I know what I'm doing but that's just me being careful with you. I don't want to ruin this by being too much for you." 

"Sounds like we should both just let go a little, huh?" Alec says with a relieved laugh. "I have something I wanna try, actually. That might- help you let go. But you have to tell me what to do because if you don't, it will be terrible." 

Magnus perks up immidiately, sly grin gracing his face. "Oh really? I can definitely instruct you on whatever you want," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Alec turns to face him fully, folding his legs underneath him on the couch. He reaches out with one hand to open Magnus' robe further, exposing his smooth chest. His nipples pebble from the rush of cold, further peaked by Alec's soft touch. He leans forward to kiss Magnus, capturing his mouth with his own. Their tongues slide together and Alec places more of his weight on top of Magnus, who makes a pleased noise and grabs Alec by the hips to drag them closer together. His sharp hipbones are stabbing Alec's stomach, but he doesn't mind much. 

His hands continue stroking Magnus, causing the robe to open further until it is slipping out of its constraints. Magnus is wearing matching silk boxer briefs, which cling to his skin and outline his dick perfectly. He's getting hard already, as Alec can feel it pressing against his hip.  
He moves his mouth to Magnus' neck, behind his ear, to nibble softly on the skin there. Magnus tastes a little bit sweaty and a little bit like cologne, there. His hair tickles Alec's nose, so he grazes his mouth further down past his collarbones and pecs, teasing at Magnus' sensitive sides until he gets a giggle.

"You're such a tease," he snorts as Alec playfully bites at his hipbone.  
"I wouldn't dare," Alec mumbles, placing kisses along the waistband of Magnus' boxers. So far, he knows what to do, but he can't just keep kissing Magnus forever, as tempting as it sounds.

He noses down over the boxers, the fabric smooth against his cheeks. Magnus lets out a startled gasp and his hips twitch upward sharply. Alec places his mouth on the baby-soft skin of Magnus' inner thighs, the Warlock allowing him better access by letting his legs fall open. He peppers his legs with slow, sucking kisses, hands running up and down the same path. 

"Can I take your boxers off?" He asks Magnus, who nods enthusiastically and helpfully lifts off from the couch so Alec can tug the boxers over the curve of his ass. He lets them dangle off of one ankle and presses Magnus further into the couch, looking him in the eye. 

"You have to help me with this part," he says seriously, eyes wide with uncertainty. "Tell me what to do." 

Magnus seems stunned and he's silent for a moment. Alec drops his gaze to his crotch, where his hard cock is resting against his belly. This isn't the first time he's seen it - nor the second, but it still makes him realize what he is about to do. What he really, really wants to do. He curls his hand around the base and gives a few tugs. Magnus chokes out a breath, finally answering him. "Alec, what is it you want to do, exactly?" 

Alec licks his lips in anticipation. "This," he says, leaning down to press his lips against the juncture of his thighs. He smells musky there, but clean and vaguely like his bodywash. He snakes out his tongue and licks a stripe up Magnus' cock, earning a shocked " _Oh_ " as Magnus realizes where this is going.

He continues this for a moment, getting Magnus' dick nice and wet. He's still holding him in his hand, moving him the way he wants. He pauses at the tip, where a bead of pre-come has gathered, peaking shyly from his foreskin. He pulls it back with his fingers and slides his mouth over the tip. The pre-come tastes salty and bitter, a promise of what is to come. Magnus moans loudly when he sucks lightly. "Darling, you seem to be doing fine all on your own." 

Alec pulls back, wiping his mouth. "I want to you to tell me," he says huskily, "I want to make it good for you." 

"Okay. But whatever you are doing is- everything feels good, my sweet." Magnus reassures him, petting his hair. Then he pushes down. Alec takes the hint and bends to take Magnus' dick in his mouth again, this time a little more than just the tip of it. He pushes at the foreskin with his lips and tongue, before swirling around the exposed head.  
"That - I like that." Magnus sighs. "Use your hand as well." 

Alec obeys, tugging his hand up and down the part of Magnus' cock not currently in his mouth. He suckles and tongues the slit, occasionally getting a small gush of pre-come.

"Try to take it in deeper," Magnus urges breathlessly, hand flexing in Alec's hair. It feels nice, reassuring, like Magnus is guiding him. He does what Magnus tells him, taking more of Magnus into his mouth, feels the head sliding back over his tongue toward the back of his throat. It panics him for a bit, constricts his breathing. He moves to pull up, but Magnus' hand keeps him down. 

"Breathe through your nose, darling. Easy, calm breaths. That's it." He coos, hand not currently in his hair feeling around Alec's jaw, thumbing at his stubbled cheek. 

Alec does his best, shuddering in a breath through his nose, exhaling and taking the next one. The panicked feeling is starting to disappear, the pressure in his throat a little bit less. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, creating a tight vacuum. "Now go up and down with your head." Magnus instructs firmly, moving him with his hand, setting the rhythm he wants.

He's drooling a little bit, but it adds slickness to his movements so he leaves it, his hand spreading his saliva over what his mouth can't reach. Sometimes a slurping noise escapes his mouth and Magnus will buck up his hips like it turns him on even more so Alec doesn't let it bother him. He sucks and bobs his head, massages Magnus' dick, letting the praises wash over him like a warm blanket. 

"Fuck, Alec," Magnus groans. "Just like that, suck a little harder- oh oh..." 

Alec's jaw is starting to ache and his mouth is getting dry, but he does his best because the sounds that Magnus is making are seriously the best he's ever heard. He can feel sparks of heat in his hair and when he opens his eyes to look up at Magnus, he sees blue flares of magic lighting up the living room. Magnus' cat-eyes are heavy-lidded as he stares down at Alec in awe, mouth open in pleasure. His cheeks are flushed and he has never looked more gorgeous to Alec. He doubles his efforts and swirls his tongue around the swollen head of Magnus' dick, speeding up the movements of his hand. Magnus is moving helplessly underneath him, hips thrusting upwards and legs tensing and relaxing with his movements. 

"Oh Alec- I'm gonna- please, please darling - I can't," Magnus babbles, trying to pull him off. Alec is determined to see this through, though, and keeps sucking and stroking, mouth making sloppy noises.  
Magnus releases a long, drawn-out moan and pulls Alec further onto him, causing him to choke a little even before the semen hits the back of his throat. 

He keeps still, swallowing reflexively. It doesn't taste very good, but he's not disgusted by it, either. The texture is thicker than he thought it would be and he certainly wasn't expecting it to be so much, but he swallows it all down anyway. He suckles gently at the head until Magnus whimpers and tries to pull away. He slips out of his mouth and Alec wipes at his lips. He gives Magnus a careful smile. "Did it feel good?" 

Magnus shoots him an incredulous look and sits up. He grabs Alec's neck and says:"Did it feel good? Did you not hear me moaning with abandon? Did I not just come in your pretty mouth?" 

Alec ducks his head a little, before Magnus yanks him closer to kiss the life out of him, not giving a damn about tasting himself on him. When he pulls away, a little breathlessly, he says:"Please feel free to do that whenever you want. Whatever you wanna try, please - I want to show you so many pleasures, darling. Will you let me?" 

Alec nods and pulls in Magnus for another kiss. He can handle Magnus being his teacher.


End file.
